Clemont's Got a Secret!/Transcript
This is the transcript of Clemont's Got a Secret in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins with our heroes made it to Lumiose City) Ash Ketchum: 'We made it to Lumiose City! '''Serena: '''The last time I was here, I didn't have much time to look around. But this city must be the center of the fashion universe, all the people are so well-dressed. And Prism Tower is just incredible. '''Clemont: '''Yeah, sure is. '''Bonnie: '''I guess it's okay. '''Takato Matsuki: '''It's cool, alright. '''Teslo: '(Chuckles nervously) Sure does. 'Ash Ketchum: '''The Lumiose Gym is inside that tower. '''Tai Kamiya: '''Wait, you mean to say you guys went inside the gym, that was inside the tower? '''Takato Matsuki: '''Yeah. '''Takuya Kanbara: '''Didn't you finish battling that gym, Ash? '''Ash Ketchum: '''Well, my friends and I showed up there and tired too. (Flashback starts) '''Ash Ketchum: '''I really want to have a gym battle please. '''Clembot (Voice): '''In order to challenge the Lumiose Gym, you must have accumulated at least four gym badges. (Then the antenna made of electricity shows up and points at the heroes) '''Gmerl: '''What are you doing, are you out of you're mind?! '''Rika Nonaka: '''Are you insane?! '''Clembot (Voice): '''Please leave immediately! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Hey, give me a break, wait a minute! (The electricity zaps the heroes as the flashback ends) '''Emerl: '''That's what happens. We can't get in because we need four badges. '''Gemerl: '''That's right. '''Sora: '''Yep, that's probably why the gym leader kicked us out, because we need four gym badges. '''Guilmon: '''I really don't like it, how the gym leader zap us. '''Serena: '''I had no idea there were gyms where you need four badges just to be able to challenge them. '''Henry Wong: '''Well, Ash got one gym badge from Viola, he battle. So now he need three more badges to go. Then he can enter the Lumiose Gym. '''Clemont: '''Well, since that's the way it is here. Why don't we get out of Lumiose City. '''Bonnie: '''Let's go. '''Rigby & Mordecai: '''Aw, what?! '''Piglet: '''Well, what are we suppose to do? '''Flurr: '''We've got to go to Cyllage City. '''Serena: '''But I've been looking forward to exploring Lumiose City. '''Sora Takenouchi: '''Come on, guys. Let Serena look around Lumiose City, then we can continue our journey. '''Bonnie: '''We can do that stuff next time. 'Kay, let's go. (Clemont and Bonnie pushes Ash and Serena) '''Matt Ishida: '''Uh, why are they pushing?! '''Serena: '''Hey, wait! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Why are we in such a rush for? '''Meyer: '(Off-screen) Well, if it isn't my Clemont and Bonnie! (They turn to see a man and his Ampharos on his motorcycle and the Wild Kratts) '''Chris Kratt: Hey guys, What's up?! Clemont: 'Dad! '''Bonnie: '''Ampharos! '''Yoshi: '''The Wild Kratts! '''Ash, Serena, The DigiDestined and their Digimon Leaders: '''Huh, Dad? '''Zorch: '''Wait a minute! That's your dad?! '''Meyer: '''Hey! (Team Robot in Pokemon XY The Series opening plays) '''Ash Ketchum (V.O.): '''Clemont's Got a Secret! '''Narrator: '''On their way to Cyllage City, our heroes have made a brief stop at Lumiose City. '''Martin Kratt: '''We meet again, SUPS1, hi! '''Kari Kamiya: '''Hey, Kratt Brothers! '''T.K. Takaishi: '''Aviva! Koki! Jimmy Z! '''Aviva: '''Hi! '''T.K. Takaishi: '(Hugs Aviva) Long time no see! '''Patamon: '''So, who is that man? '''Clemont: '''Oh, let me introduce you. '''Bonnie: '''I like you to meet our daddy! '''Meyer: '''I'm Meyer, I run an electronics shop in the city, along with Ampharos here. '''Ash Ketchum: '''You and Ampharos, cool! '''Volectro: '''An Electric Type Pokémon! '''Teslo: '''Yeah, Ampharos could be a good Electric Type Pokémon to us. '''Zaptor: '''Yeah. '''Koki: '''How's your journey? '''Takato Matsuki: '''Great! '''Guilmon: '''We have lots of fun together! '''Chris Kratt: '''So, did Zach and some villains gives you a lot of trouble during you're journey? '''Agumon: '''Well... you see- '''Tai Kamiya: They sometimes cause a lot of trouble to us. We've been journeying with these friends. Bonnie: 'And these guys here, they're a brand-new super-nice good friends! '''Meyer: '(He was shocked hearing this) You're friends?! '''Winnie the Pooh: '''Yeah. '''Davis Motomiya: '''Are you okay? '''Meyer: '''I'm so... I'm so overcome with the happiness I can tell you! Thank you so much! '''Ash Ketchum: '''My name is Ash, and this is Pikachu. '''Pikachu: '''Pikachu. '''Meyer: '''Whoa, Pikachu. Nice looking electric cheeks. (He pets Pikachu's cheeks) '''Emerl: '''Oh, my name is Emerl the Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 leader. These are my best friends. Gemerl. Yoshi. Donkey Kong. Sora, Donald, Goofy. Eddy, Double-D, Ed. SpongeBob and Patrick. Rigby and Mordecai. Huey, Dewey and Louie. Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Spike. And Kirby. '''Flain: '''We are the Mixels. '''Tai Kamiya: '''The name is Tai, this is my partner Agumon. This is my little sister, Kari. And this is Davis and Veemon. Takato and Guilmon. Takuya. We're the DigiDestined and our Digimon. '''Meyer: '''Which one of you is leader? '''Davis Motomiya: '''You're looking at the four of us now. '''Meyer: '''Ah, so you kids and you're Digimon are leaders, right? '''Takato Matsuki: '''Yeah. '''Winnie the Pooh: '''Well, this is Piglet and Tigger and Rabbit and Eeyore. '''Eeyore: '''Thanks for noticing. '''Winnie the Pooh: '''And I'm Winnie the Pooh. '''Meyer: '''Huh, who's this Young Lady? '''Serena: '''I'm Serena. '''Meyer: '''So, Clemont's find himself a beautiful girlfriend. Gotta keep an eye on you. Huh, huh? '''Clemont: '''Dad is not like that. '''Bonnie: '''Daddy, this is Dedenne, it's my new friend. '''Meyer: '''So you're an Electric type as well. Now you listen to me, son. You should come to the house, once in awhile. '''Clemont: '''But, Dad, you see. '''Meyer: '''What? Is there some reason you haven't come around? (Clemont gets nervous) '''Bonnie: '''Well, Daddy, we've got things to do, so bye for now! '''Meyer: '''Wait, Clemont, I've told you this before. It's true you need to be tough on challengers, but that alone isn't going to help them become better trainers. You need to be the gym leader of Lumiose Gym can be proud of. (Clemont and Bonnie gasp nervous) '''Winnie the Pooh: '''What? '''Tigger: '''What!? '''Piglet: '''What?! '''Rabbit: '''What?! '''Eeyore: '''Huh? '''Ash Ketchum: '''Lumiose Gym? '''Serena: '''Gym Leader? (Clemont and Bonnie scares nervously) '''Meyer: '''See you soon. '''Clemont & Bonnie: '''Yes! All right, Sir! '''Meyer: '''Ash, Serena and Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1. Please take care of my kids for me, and don't forget come visit my shopping. (He and Ampharos drives away as Clemont and Bonnie turns nervously on the heroes and they are angry at them for what the two of them are hiding about their truth) '''Emerl: '''Clemont! '''Ash Ketchum: '''All right, what's this all about?! '''Tai Kamiya: '''Yeah! '''Davis Motomiya: '''What's going on?! '''Takato Matsuki: '''What's your problem?! '''Takuya Kanbara: '''Yeah, What's the big deal?! '''Donald Duck: '''What is it then?! '''Flain: '''Tell us the truth about the gym, now! '''Clemont: '''You see, it's like this. '''Gemerl: '''Don't lie to us! '''Bonnie: '''Well we might as well just tell them the truth. (Now we cut to the fountain) '''Clemont: '''The truth is that I really am the gym of the Lumiose Gym. '''Teslo: Really? Ash Ketchum: '''Why didn't you just tell us? '''Agumon: '''Yeah, why didn't you tell us the truth? '''Clemont: '''The thing is, I was planning on telling you eventually. I'm sorry, it's a long story. I was so busy as a gym leader I never had the time to invent things like I wanted to. '''Zaptor: '''Then let's tell him a story. (Flashback starts) '''Clemont (V.O.): '''So I decided to construct a Gym Leader robot. Who can help me fulfill, my gym leader responsibilities and give me more time. '''Clemont: '''Okay, all done. Now for the next step programming. The first thing to do is gather up my ideals and then put them all into your AI. (He starts typing) I want all challengers to have one around four gym badges, and you need to be kind to the challengers, but at the same time, you need to be tough when necessary. Now I just to set the voice code anything is fine, so a... sandwich. '''Bonnie: '''Clemont. Hurry, you got a challenger waiting! '''Clemont: '''I'll be right there. (He walks to go, but he trips on the wires that was connected to Clembot and hits against the computer) Oh, no, Clembot! '''Bonnie: '''What did you made now? '''Clemont: '''You can start today. I'm Clemont the gym leader, and your Clembot the Gym Leader robot. '''Bonnie: '''Wow, I wanna see it move! '''Clemont: '''Sure, first I'll engage in a Pokémon battle. Clembot activate! '''Clembot:''' '''Welcome to the Lumiose Gym. '''Clemont: '''I'd like to challenge you to a gym battle. '''Clembot: '''How many badges do you have? '''Clemont: '''Well, I don't have any gym badges. '''Clembot: '''None? In order to challenge the Lumiose Gym, you are required to have a minimum of four gym badges. (The incorrect sound was heard) '''Clemont: '''What? You're programming should say, you'd prefer four gym badges! '''Clembot: '''Please, try again later. Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts